please, smile again
by ghinii
Summary: hanya sepenggal moment baekyeol yang melampiaskan persaan author karena fans yg nge bash chanyeol


Title: please, smile again

Author: shim kyung mi a.k.a istri changjo (dalem mimpi)

Rated: T

Pairing: BaekYeol a.k.a ChanBaek

Genre: YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN AI romance, fluff, little angst

Disclaimer: ini epep murni punya owe dari otak owe yg konslet :v so, jan plagiat yeh ntar kek smesh #plak. Sebenernya ni ff uda lama bersarang di Flashdisk owe, Cuma baru owe publish sekarang. Oh iya, biar berasa (?) #apadah sambil denger lagu SJ KRY yg promise you yeh :D. semua cast milik tuhan yme. Changjo milik owe oke :D

So, enjoy.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Sudah kesekian kalinya chanyeol memetik gitarnya mengalunkan beberapa lagu yang tak jelas liriknya. Matanya jauh menerawang ke jendela kamarnya. Tatapannya mengguratkan kesedihan. Ia menoleh saat pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang, Baekhyun namja manis yang membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk mereka berdua. Chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun lalu kembali menerawang ke jendela, tapi kali ini ia tak memetik gitarnya.

"yeol –ah~" baekhyun duduk disamping chanyeol setelah menaruh nampannya dimeja. Chanyeol menoleh dan menaruh gitarnya dikasur sebelahnya.

"wae baekhyun?" tanyanya dingin

"berhentilah dingin padaku dan panggilah aku seperti biasanya! Aku tak suka dipanggil baekhyun olehmu, yeol~!" chanyeol mengangguk dengan tatapan datarnya

"mianhae"

Baekhyun menghela nafas

"park chanyeol, dengarkan aku!" baekhyun menarik lengan chanyeol dan menggenggamnya

"kau tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka yeol. Jadilah dirimu yang dulu, selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi. Chanyeol yang kuat, chanyeol yang menyayangi semua orang, chanyeol yang selalu memelukku, chanyeol yang mencintaiku, chanyeol yang suka menggombal. Bukan chanyeol pendiam yang suka mengurung diri, tidak mau makan, chanyeol yang…hiks pendiam hiks… chanyeol yang tidak suka hiks… tersenyum! Hiks.. chanyeol yang memanggilku baekhyun hiks… aku tidak suka itu! Sangat membenci itu…!" baekhyun terisak, pertahanannya runtuh ia menangis. Chanyeol segera memeluknya dan membiarkan baekhyun menangis di dadanya. Sebenarnya chanyeol juga sakit melihat baekhyun menangis karena dirinya . ia hanya tidak ingin fans nya kecewa dengan sifat aslinya yang terlihat seperti orang idiot. Namun chanyeol berani bersumpah, sifatnya benar- benar tidak dibuat – buat. Itu memang sifat aslinya. Ciri khas seorang park chanyeol. Bukankah semua orang memiliki cirri khas masing – masing? Dan semua orang tahu itu. Oh mungkin, terkecuali sebagian orang yang mengkritiknya.

"baeki-ah~ mianhae chagi" chanyeol tak kuat, ia menjantuhkan air matanya dalam diam

"jangan seperti itu yeol, aku benci.. hiks" chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik dagu baekhyun.

"mianhae chagi~ jangan menangis lagi ne?" chanyeol mengusap air mata baekhyun denagn kedua ibu jarinya, padahal air matanya sendiri masih mengalir.

CHU~

Chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun lembut. Ia dapat merasakan rasa asin air matanya dan air mata baekhyun. Ciuman singkat tanpa nafsuitu, membuat baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya sedikit demi sedikit. Begitu juga chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit mendorong chanyeol dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"yeol~ please smile again!"

"ne baekkie, I promise for you!" chanyeol menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"berjanji, dan tepati janjimu eoh!" baekhyun tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh

"pasti! Saranghae…" chanyeol tersenyum

"nado yeol~ nado saranghae!"

"baekkie-ah, kau membawa nasi goreng tadi?" baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar

"ne~ aigoooo aku lupa… kajja makan!"

"ahh cepat makan… aku lapar sekali!"

"suruh siapa tidak makan dua hari?" baekhyun mendelik

"aku kan mencari perhatianmu baek..!" chanyeol tersenyum, lebar sekali. Ia telah kembali menjadi chanyeol yang dulu

"pabboya~!" baekhyun memukul kepala chanyeol

"awww sakit baek.."

"sudahlah, cepat makan!"

"suapi!"

"park chanyeol!" baekhyun menatap tajam chanyeol dan sedikit menggeram

"aku mencintaimu baekkie~ cepatlah suapi aku!" chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar, senyuman khasnya, senyuman idiotnya, senyuman yang muncul secara reflex tanpa dibuat- buat. Senyuman ramah yang sangat sangat baekhyun sukai.

**Chiisana kenkamo nandomo sitane  
Surechigai hanareta hibimo arushi  
Sono tabini itsumo kimiga hitsuyou tthe wakattanda**

**Kimiga moshimo tsumazuku tokiniwa  
Dareyori ichibannitewo sashinoberu bokude itaiyo sobani isasete**

**-Promise you by SJ KRY-**


End file.
